When Two Myths Collide
by TorisDirai
Summary: Artemis Fowl, our favorite criminal mastermind. He's crossed lines that no human could ever achieve and survived, including skirmishes with fairs. But on a regular day when his parents weren't at home, he wasn't expecting to see some half-bloods at his door. However, as heroes from two different worlds meet, their enemies do too , and only a combination of the two can succeed now.


_Artemis Fowl_

It was a warm summer day, and while, other kids would probably be hanging out with friends, Artemis Fowl the second was busy researching. Artemis the genius, or to be completely honest, Artemis the criminal mastermind. The young boy was responsible for the theft of a metric ton of gold from the LEP. This force is the police group for the fairy race, making sure they weren't discovered by the human race. Artemis Fowl was the only one capable of doing so, and has still upheld that reputation. However he has grown very close to the People, helping out with problems and such.

Artemis had just finished looking up something to occupy his twin brothers, Beckett and Myles. While finding something for Beckett, the younger of the twins wasn't a difficult task, Myles was much more challenging. The child had an equal Intelligence Level to Artemis, and wouldn't be stumped by such questions. However he was able to find something, a math sheet with numbers written in french to start off with. If more was needed he could provide a quiz of sorts. The young mastermind was brewing over the type of questions he would ask when their was knock on the door. The noise was brisk and loud, notifying that a heavy hand was he cause of it. "Come in Butler." Artemis said, not looking way from his computer screen as he started to check on the Fowls finances. The large man opened the door, stepping inside.

Butler, or Domovoi Butler, has been Artemis' butler, cook, and bodyguard, ever since the boy was born. He's been with him through his fairy encounters, and many business mishaps along the way. He was the boy's most trusted comrade, and if he could dare say, friend. "Artemis, you mother is calling you. She's waiting for you downstairs."

Artemis sighed, massaging his temple with two fingers as he nodded. "I'll be down soon." Artemis replied, and Butler nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Artemis sighed and continued to scroll on his computer before standing. He fixed his tie and walked to the door, opening it and walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the velvet coated stairs, Angeline Fowl was waiting, her fingers adjusting the coat around her. At the sight of her son she looked up and smiled slightly.

"Arty, your father and I have a plane flight to catch today, so we're leaving Juliet to watch the twins. We'll be back in two days, alright?." _"Arty"_ replied with a "Yes, mother.", his multi-colored eyes hiding a spark of processing. Two days should be plenty of time to complete whatever financial work he would set out for himself.

Angeline watched Artemis II with a sigh before walking over to him and running her hand through his rave shaded hair. "I love you Arty.." She muttered, before her eyes filled with a slightly stern look. "And stay out of trouble!" Artemis nodded his head, his pale hands finding their way into his navy blue suit's pockets. "I will. I promise."

Angeline gave a nod, accepting what the boy had said. She trusted him, after all he was much like his father. Though it could be taken the other way as well.

It wasn't long before the parents of the three Fowl children had left, and Artemis had relocated back to his office. He promised to stay out of trouble. Hopefully he would be able to uphold that promise.

 _But alas, it never works out that way does it._

 _Percy Jackson_

It was Summer Break, and the Argo II crew, along with Grover and Rachel, embarked on a trip to celebrate another year of being alive. As a child of one of the Gods, even a week was astounding. Therefore a whole year deserved something extraordinary!. So the group had to choose between a flight to Ireland, or a flight to the UK. With 5-3 Ireland had won, though Piper and Jason were still slightly sad about UK's defeat. It had taken them about an hour to reach an agreement, and the fact that they had other topics to discuss as well didn't help. When they had finally finished arguing, the friends decided that they would go to the UK next year, and everyone was content with this answer.

The traveling troupe bored the plane, joking around and smiling before finding their seats. However, Percy was fretting the entire time, worrying Zeus was going to shoot the plane down. Luckily, the Lord of the Sky gave them a pass, and let the Argo II group touch down safely in the Dublin Airport.

They disembarked from the plane and stretched their legs,before the crew decided to do some sightseeing. Of course, Leo protested. "Come on guys! Can't we get something to eat first?" Annabeth gave him a firm look and by just saying "sightseeing", it was decided sightseeing would be done first. The group grabbed a tourist map and set off. It took them only 30 minutes to get lost. Though, I'm not really that surprised. Especially with " Leo, the bad-boy supreme" running off to look at things out of the way.

So we now find our heroes, leaning against some trees (In Frank's case, swinging in the trees) deciding what to do next.

Rachel was the first to suggest something "How about we check out that house over there?" she said. The house was huge, with trenches on either side. There was a winding pathway and cameras spread out strategically around the perimeter. "Well, that seems like a good idea." said Annabeth slowly, and the others agreed. However she was worrying about the abundance of cameras. That wasn't really normal, especially since there were over ten. She wondered what was going on. Sadly it seemed like their best option, so they had to take it. The tourists made their way over to the secure house, Grover absent-mindedly fiddling with the pipes around his neck. Just before they entered the premise, Annabeth came to a sudden stop. Percy frowned slightly, walking up beside her. "Hey, is everything alright?" The grey-eyed child of Athena was silent in thought before saying slowly. "I think only a few of us should go get directions." Annabeth turned around and faced the crew. "So we don't overwhelm them."

They all looked at each other, shrugging before turning back to Annabeth,. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Jason remarked, putting his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. The rest all made their agreement known, and Annabeth smiled. "Great! The people that stay behind will wait by the tree."

Everyone put in their idea of who should go and venture to the front door, and after about fifteen minutes it was decided. Annabeth would go since she devised the plan, Hazel would accompany her so she could offer payment if necessary, and Rachel's confident appearance and sway of power would help as well.

The three said there goodbyes before walking off and towards the front door. Annabeth kept silent, but she could see out of the corner of her eye the cameras. They were all trained on the three girls, following them as they walked. The child of Athena was all the more dubious about the residents because of it. Hopefully everything worked out fine, but she didn't think it would.

(Hey guys! Let me know what you think about this story so far, and any suggestions on what you would like to happen!)


End file.
